Intercambio
by Laine-JK
Summary: Unos meses bastaron para conocer bien a personas diferentes a tu país. Y reencontrarte con quién menos lo esperaste HetaliaxLectora
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_.  
_Advertencia: (?) Universo Alterno (AU)  
¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Yo sólo quería ser popular? No… Quería sacar esta idea de mi mente, lleva días presionándome y aquí está. Es solo el primer capítulo.  
Am… Enjoy!_

_~O~O~O~O~O~_

Miraste una vez más tu clase y pensaste "¿_De verdad son mi grupo_?" Y es que, eran completamente raros. Gritos, risas… ¡De todo había allí!

Estabas de intercambio en una universidad de Japón y al parecer no eras la única de Intercambio allí, podías diferenciar a cada uno. Tenías en don de que tan solo escuchar una palabra suya y ver su rostro, lograbas dar con su país de origen.

Por ejemplo. Había un chico rubio de lentes que no paraba de decir: _I'm The Hero!, _rápidamente diste que era de Estados Unidos. Otro que también era rubio, pero con el cabello un poco más largo y al juzgar por el perfume que percibiste al pasar a su lado, era de Francia.

Miraste al frente del salón, pudiste ver a un chico bastante ¿Peculiar? Pues era como cualquier otro, pero había algo más… Tenía unas grandes cejas a tu parecer. Sí, era rubio, de ojos esmeraldas y grandes cejas. Aunque… Se te hacía algo conocido.

Suspiraste y te recargaste en tu mano derecha echa puño mientras veías a tu salón. Definitivamente, iba a ser un semestre bastante largo.

_̶__ Hello…_ - Habló alguien a tu lado

Miraste a la persona, buscando su país por medio de su rostro. Cabello un poco largo, lentes cristalinos, un largo rulo y ojos violetas, lindos ojos violetas. No, no diste el país.

̶ _Hello_ – Hablaste ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

̶ _What is your name?_ – Preguntó

̶ _My name is_ (Tu nombre y apellido) _And yours_?

̶ _Matthew Williams_. Me sorprende que me entendieras

̶ Bueno, el inglés es necesario para un intercambio escolar.

Rieron un poco en cuanto a tu comentario. Matthew era de Canadá… ¿Cómo no lo supiste? Eras buena a adivinar el país en cuanto vieras el rostro, pero el chico era diferente.

Dirigiste la mirada hacia el frente y de nuevo el rubio allí. Estaba serio, completamente. ¡Incluso estaba leyendo! Vaya que no se distraía

̶ ¿Quién es él? – Preguntaste a tu nuevo amigo señalando al de enfrente

̶ _He is Arthur Kirkland_ – Contestó – Es de Reino Unido

Un británico… Miraste al susodicho de nueva cuenta y te pusiste a pensar… ¿Será como los que te has topado? Solamente te has topado con dos, y las experiencias no fueron buenas como para contarlas.

Dejaste eso de lado y miraste a la clase otra vez. El maestro de la clase no aparecía y el caos seguía.

Miraste a un chico bronceado y ojos verdes acosar a otro de cabello castaño oscuro pero de tez más clara. A juzgar por cómo habla uno y como se defiende el otro. Eran de España e Italia respectivamente.

Había un trío en una parte de la sala. Uno era rubio de ojos azules, el chico era bastante fornido y alto, dedujiste rápidamente que era de Alemania. Otro era un más bajo que el rubio, cabello negro como los ojos, al analizarlo… diste que era mismamente de Japón. El tercero era de estatura "mediana", cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, pero extrañamente los abrió para dejarlos ver; No paraba de decir "Vee~". El chico era de Italia.

Había otro trío en otro extremo, pero estos estaban peleando. Una chica de cabello largo castaño ondulado con una flor en el cabello, te costó adivinar pero diste con su país, Hungría. El chico con el que peleaba, albino de ojos rojos… No, definitivamente no diste el país… "Tal vez era de Alemania", pensaste. El último, chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos violetas, lentes y un extraño mechón; Al juzgar por su vestimenta, era de Austria.

̶ A donde fui a dar – Susurraste dejando caer tu cabeza en la mesa

̶ _Certainly_ – Dijo tu nuevo amigo a lo que volteaste a verlo - ¿De dónde eres?

̶ ¡Cierto! Lo olvidé – Reíste apenada – Soy de (Tu país)

̶ ¿De verdad? – Asentiste – Me han dicho que es un país muy bonito

̶ Lo es, lo es – Sonreíste

Te sentiste feliz al saber que al menos, alguien decía que tu país era lindo. Las personas que se enteraban de donde venías, se alejaban de ti al día siguiente… Definitivamente, veías a Matthew como tu nuevo amigo.

Comenzaron a platicar amenamente sobre las maravillas de tu país, sin notar como un par de ojos te miraban con recelo y en labios de otra persona se formaba una tierna sonrisa.

_~O~O~O~O~O~_

_¿Y bien? ¿Merezco al menos un review? ¡Sólo necesito uno para seguir con esta historia! *Se calma* Ejem… Como decía, solo necesito un review para hacerme notar que les interesa.  
El viernes de la semana que viene, subiré otro SpUk, aunque no tengo idea de cómo será… ¿Una sorpresa? Y am… Digo que la otra semana porque entro de clases de nuevo el 19 y como soy de curso superior… Las cosas se ponen gruesas… _ _!  
Mmm… ¡Ah! En cuanto a esto… Aun no tengo un chico para ti, mi querida lectora… Así que… Si te gustó el primer capítulo, házmelo saber y dime que chico quisieras que hiciera el protagónico en un pequeño review _

_**Nota no tan importante**__: A partir de ahora, mis actualizaciones serán los viernes. (No creo que a nadie le importe eso ._.) ¡Hasta luego!_


	2. Conociendo

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

_Aquí el segundo capítulo… ¡A disfrutar!_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

La clase llegó a su final –_Aunque, no se le puede llamar clase si no haces nada_- Durante su transcurso, conociste al hermano mayor de Matthew, Alfred Jones. El estadounidense que notaste primero. Era… Un poco hiperactivo, pero conociéndolo en el fondo… Te agradó bastante.

Te hiciste rápidamente buena amiga de Elizabeta Hérdeváry, al coincidir en un extraño género de anime conocido como "_Yaoi_". Interrumpiste tu plática con la húngara al notar que tu estomago pedía comida y no era de esperarse, saliste como rayo de la casa donde te hospedabas y no alcanzaste a desayunar.

Te disculpaste con Elizabeta y te encaminaste a la cafetería sin darte cuenta como un par de ojos verdes notaron tu salida del salón.

Llegaste a la cafetería y notaste como había una larga fila desde la puerta del lugar. Pasaron dos minutos y la fila avanzó a la mitad… Sí que eran rápidos. Comenzaste a escuchar unas grandes carcajadas y te giraste un poco para ver a dos chicos detrás de ti.

Uno de ellos era alto, ojiazul de cabello corto, rubio y despeinado. Llevaba sobre su cabello, un sombrero de color negro que la verdad, no te importó su forma. Tenía una sonrisa bastante grande. Notaste que era de Dinamarca

El otro tenía el cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules. Tenía un pasador de la Cruz Nórdica en su cabello y… Un extraño rulito independiente. Dudaste verdaderamente si era mujer u hombre… y de qué país. Hasta que lo escuchaste hablar. Era de Noruega

¬ Mathías… - Habló - ¡Ya cállate!

¬ ¡Lo hubieras visto, Lukas! ¡Fue genial!

Notaste como te comenzaban a zumbar los oídos por su risa –Aunque, era más tolerable que la de Alfred.- Alguien tocó tu hombro izquierdo y te giraste.

¬ Perdona a este sujeto – Señaló al más alto – Soy Lukas Bondevik

¬ Mucho gusto – Sonreíste – Soy (Nombre y Apellido)

Platicaron amenamente hasta que tu turno llegó. Compraste un poco de fruta para amortiguar el hambre –Hasta que la escuela termine- y te despediste del noruego quien te despidió con un "Nos vemos luego"

Te encaminaste a tu salón hasta sentir como alguien caminaba a tu lado.

¬ ¡Hola!

Giraste la cabeza para ver como un chico de ojos verdes, piel bronceada y cabello castaño y un poco alborotado comenzó a hablarte.

¬ Amm Hola. - Sonreíste

¬ ¡Estás en mi salón y no nos hemos conocido! – Te miró sorprendido y luego rió bajo – Soy Antonio y vengo de España

¬ "Lo sé" – Pensaste pero reíste – Soy (Nombre) y yo vengo de (País)

¬ Te me haces conocida… - Se encogió de hombros – Oh Bueno… Imaginaciones mías.

Realmente sí lo conocías. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Nacido en España, Madrid el 12 de Febrero. ¿Edad? Tenía 23… Ahora… ¿Cómo lo conocías? Bueno… Recuerdas que él mismo fue tu "niñero" cuando tenías 9 años y vivías en Madrid por dos años. Tus padres eran grandes amigos de los suyos y al ser más grande por 4 años, te cuidaba como un gesto de amistad –_Aun cuando ellos estaban en casa_-. No lo habías logrado reconocer, hasta que escuchaste su nombre.

Ahora la incógnita era… ¿Qué hacía en tu salón al ser más grande? Te encogiste de hombros al no importarte la respuesta. Pronto ya le dirías quien eras en verdad.

Entraste seguido del español notando como tus cosas –Que estaban al lado del asiento de Matthew- no estaban. En un parpadeo, Alfred apareció frente a ti

¬ (Nombre) ¿No importa que cambiara tus cosas a mi lugar? ¿No? ¡_Thanks_!

Ni tiempo te dio de objetar algo. Salió corriendo a su lugar –El tuyo anteriormente- a seguir platicando con su hermano. Encontraste su lugar y te sentaste. Estabas casi al frente. ¡Perfecto! Tu vista iba empeorando pasando las semanas… Te aterraba pensar en el día en que te dijeran "_Necesitas lente_s" ¡Peor si eran de fondo de botella!

Abriste tu paquete de fruta. Abriste el sobrecito de Miel que dieron y lo vaciaste sobre el plátano en rodajas, la manzana a cuadros, las uvas, los pedazos de papayas, sandías y melones. Con tu estomago gruñendo, vaciaste la bolsita de granola al final. Tomaste el tenedor y lo clavaste en el plátano de aspecto suculento. Lo dirigiste a tu boca, pero un grito –_Desconocido por cierto_- hizo que el camino del tenedor se desviara y manchara la comisura de tus labios.

¬ Maldición- Gruñiste

Buscabas algo con que limpiarte pero olvidaste pedir una servilleta en la cafetería.

Frente a ti, alguien estiraba su brazo y en su mano izquierda, mostrándote un pañuelo verde oscuro. Te giraste y notaste como un rubio de cejas grandes, te lo ofrecía sin despegar la vista de su libro.

¬ Descuidada – Susurró, pero lo alcanzaste a escuchar.

Ignoraste su comentario, tomaste el pañuelo y te limpiaste con sumo cuidado.

Tocaron y el maestro de en turno entró. Comiste 3 frutas con rapidez evitando el ahogamiento y guardaste tu fruta.

Mientras el maestro daba su clase –_La cual, era sobre la cultura japonesa_- miraste el pañuelo que el británico que ofreció. Era verde oscuro y en una de las esquinas tenía unas letras grabadas color blanco "A.K".

Sonreíste y pusiste finalmente la atención debida.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_¡No tengo perdón de Dios! *Exagera* Bueno ya…_

_No había podido subirlo el viernes ya que habían comenzado las clases y tan pronto comenzaban a dejar proyectos (¬¬) Y tampoco tengo perdón al hacer el capítulo tan corto. Pero aquí, se presentan a los dos –O tal vez cuatro- Protagonistas del fic. Antonio, Arthur, Matthew y Alfred –Y los que encontraron xD- En el siguiente capítulo presentaré a: Lovino, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Kiku, Roderich y al personaje que quieras haga su aparición. _

_No olviden su review y nos vemos el viernes._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia, así como algunos "OC" utilizados no son de mi propiedad.**_

_Advertencias: Un argentino sin serlo –No sé nada del habla argentino u.u_-

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Sentiste una pequeña molestia en tu cabeza y sólo atinaste a gruñir un poco. Comenzaron los murmullos que de paso, estaban molestándote. Otra vez aquella molestia en tu cabeza. Fue cuando abriste los ojos bastante enojada.

Te incorporaste

¬ ¡Quieren callarse! – Gritaste

Todo el salón de nuevo comenzó a murmurar. Pero esta vez, sus ojos notaban un temor bastante cercano.  
Notaste que aún estabas en la escuela… En tu salón de clases… Con tus compañeros presentes… Y un maestro bastante enojado

¬ ¡(Tu apellido)! – Gritó

Saltaste y te giraste preocupada. Te disculpaste en su idioma, sin embargo, no fue suficiente

¬ Tienes que escribirme 2000 veces _"No debo quedarme dormida en el salón mientras el maestro da la clase" _

"_¿¡Qué!?"_ – Quisiste gritar pero no debías. Eran muchas veces y el maestro te volvía a dar clase. Agradeciste al saber que eran 30 mts de descanso ahora.

Todos los alumnos salieron a su descanso mientras tú te apresurabas a escribir la oración dos mil veces. Tan concentrada estabas, que no notabas presencia alguna. Tu estomago comenzó a gruñir y ya te saboreabas esa fruta que aún esperaba en tu mochila.

¬ Si no comes algo… No podrás terminar a tiempo – Te dijo una voz

Te detuviste un poco y dirigiste tu mirada hacia tu lado izquierdo notando como allí estaba Matthew Williams

¬ Para lograr tu cometido debes tener energía y para tener energía, debes comer un poco – Habló para luego mostrarte una sonrisa sincera.

Te conmoviste de aquella mirada y esa sonrisa, que dejaste la pluma y sacaste tu fruta para comenzar a comer.

Escuchaste pasos para notar como un quinteto entraba por la puerta y se dirigían a tu lugar. Eran los dos alemanes, los dos italianos y el japonés.

Kiku se disculpó de parte del profesor a lo que negaste, no era necesaria tanta formalidad. Ahora eran compañeros y debían llevarse mejor, aunque… no fue como lo esperabas.

¬ Ve~ - De repente, emitió Feliciano – ¿Quién quiere pasta?

¿Cómo? Aquel italiano… ¿Era adicto a la pasta acaso?

Eso… -_De alguna forma_- Lo hacía ver tierno. Al igual que su hermano gemelo que, aunque parecía hacerse el duro ofendiéndole, era como un osito de peluche por dentro.

Gilbert era más… "Asombroso" –_Como se autoproclama_- Y para hacértelo notar. Escribió 100 líneas. De alguna forma, tu letra y la de él, eran parecidas. Así que no hubo problema alguno.

Ludwig estuvo dándote un serio discurso sobre quedarte dormida en clase, cosa que metió a Feliciano y Lovino en el tema al igual que su hermano Gilbert. Los únicos salvados eran Matthew y Kiku.

Se retiraron del salón pues Feli quería más pasta.

Entró Elizabeta junto con el austriaco. Él también comenzó a darte un gran discurso sobre lo que era educación. Roderich si que se estaba esforzando en regañarte. Ni tus padres te habían regañado tanto.

Escuchaste a alguien explotar. –_Ósea, gritar_-

Los 4 miraron la puerta para ver como el rubio de cejas pobladas, le estrellaban un libro bastante grueso en la cara al francés. Te reíste al ver como éste, caía de rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de sus manos y decía palabras como: "¡_Mi rostro_!" o "¡_Mi belleza_!" Era un exagerado.

El inglés regresó a su asiento mientras lo escuchaste bufar. Pensaste en su pañuelo y querías devolvérselo. Sin embargo, Roderich comenzó a su tarea de regañarte

¬ No deberías distraerte – Te decía – Simplemente atrasa tu trabajo…

Tocaron y te sobresaltaste al notar que simplemente habías hecho 500 líneas… ¡Eso no era bueno!

Pero… Agradeciste a los dioses. Tu maestro se retiraba y tus clases se daban por concluidas al igual que las de otro grupo. Saliste del salón acompañada de los norteamericanos, pero olvidaste el pañuelo del británico. Tenías que devolvérselo.  
Matthew y Alfred se mantuvieron en su lugar prometiéndote que no se irían a ningún lado.  
Regresaste por donde vinieron para ver si por pura casualidad lo encontrabas.

Pero nada.

En tu camino hacia los americanos, tres chicos se toparon en el tuyo. El rubio que venía en el trío, se le ensanchó la sonrisa al verte. Se acercó a ti y te comenzó a hablar.

¬ ¡Vos eres la chica que se quedó dormida en clase! – Comenzó a reír

¬ Muchos hablan de ti – Habló el castaño de piel ligeramente canela – Pero me cabe que de verdad… Te quedaras dormida en una clase

¬ No dormí mucho la noche anterior – Explicaste y arqueaste una ceja – No nos conocemos. Soy (Nombre) y vengo de (País)

¬ ¡Cierto! – Habló el rubio y se señaló – Me llamo Martín y soy de Argentina – Señaló al otro chico – Él es Alejandro y es de México y él – Señaló al otro que estaba completamente callado – Es Manuel y es de Chile

Sonreíste al saber que había más americanos en Japón, claro. A parte de Alf y Matt

Martín te miró de pies a cabeza y comenzó a palmearte hombro – Tienes las cualidades que necesitamos para que te unas a nosotros… ¡No todos tienen las cualidades!

¬ ¿Cuáles cualidades? – Preguntaron tú y Alejandro

¬ Shh – Lo calló Martín – Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. ¡Fue un gusto, (Nombre! – Y con esto, se jaló a los dos castaños lejos de tu vista.

Agradeciste y los despediste con la mano. Aquellos chicos, eran raros. Regresaste al lado de Matthew y Alfred quienes te esperaban un poco ansiosos.

Ibas pensando en ciertos europeos. En uno que era… Como devolverle su pañuelo al rubio y como acercarte más al castaño.

Tan concentrada estabas, que no viste al frente y chocaste con uno de ellos.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Olviden eso de actualizar cada viernes ya que no podré –Hasta que me compre mi portátil u.u- Bien. Tengo una duda. ¿Les gustaría que esto tuviera un poco de Yaoi? Sí puede haber Yaoi entre los protagonistas, sin embargo, recuerden que uno de ellos te tendrá como pareja… Así que, piensen.  
__**PD**__. Si hay Yaoi, no me pidan UsUk, Spamano o FrUk que –Perdónenme de verdad y espero los abucheos e insultos- No me gustan y no pienso hacerlo. No importa si no piden un poco de este género, esto seguirá su curso original._

_Nos vemos hasta… -Cuando pueda actualizar- _


End file.
